Truth
by kahora-chan
Summary: what happens when Haru asks Gokudera an advice? It is the night of Tuna's engagement with kyoko sasagawa.hope you'll like it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i don't own the characters of KHR!!

_Deep inside this lovely smile, a lonely heart bleeds.._

"_When doe it started bleeding?" , a question that keeps on repeating…_

_Words for words I hear, but only this phrase is real…._

… "_it started bleeding, when you started loving him..."_

_**She is walking with a smile**_

_**Like nothing's wrong and she's fine**_

_**Waving to everyone as he passes by….**_

Haru Miura is as alluring as ever as she walks past me and Decimo. She greeted us all full of vigor. She talks if it is just a normal day to chat with friends. If you look at her, she looks so stupid smiling so cheerfully and using it to make others feel happy.

She can deceive all of them but not me. I know she I hurting. I know that she is hurting because today is Decimo's wedding to that Turf head's little sister, Kyoko Sasagawa.

_**But for me, she looks stupid.**_

_**Because I know her,**_

_**I have known her ever since the day I realized that I care for her.**_

_**And I know deep inside that lovely smile her heart shatters.**_

She looks so stupid to force herself to smile in front of everyone. She is stupid to compel herself whenever Decimo's around and act so reckless in front of me, always hanging her tongue like a child. She is stupid when she calls me stupid when I try to kill that annoying cow.

And she is stupid when she called me stupid when I told her that Decimo does not love her, telling me that I don't know how much she loves Decimo. But after all that I saw her cry. She is crying because she is hurting.

"_**When does it started hurting like this?" that's the question she keeps on asking me.**_

_**That question that I cannot answer, the question that irritates me the most.**_

_**The only question that all I can answer is, "I don't know."**_

I saw her made her way outside the hall. I followed her. I followed her silently until she reached the Garden. Then she sat at a bench full of blooming roses beside it. After a couple of minutes, she lowered her head and I hear small sobs. _She is crying again._

I couldn't jut ignore her so I sat next to her. I looked at her for a second and thought,"_ stupid woman, crying again just because of Decimo."_ Then I sighed. I sat there beside her, silently watching her and waiting for her to feel better. But when I tried to smoke, he tensed up, snatched the cigarette and threw it away saying, "You stupid don't smoke around me!" then started to cry again.

"I don't know when I started being horrible, Gokudera-san! I feel stupid for being like this." I heard her say between her sobs. All I could do is stare at her, that's because for all through these years only now she realized that she's stupid.

_**I tried to look through myself,**_

_**Searching for the right words to answer her question.**_

_**I tried asking the same question to others,**_

_**But they keep on saying the same thing.**_

_**But as I reflect all of it to myself,**_

_**The only phrase that I cane up with is…..**_

Because of the silence, all the words that he said earlier kept on repeating inside my head. I tried asking myself tupid things that I never thought I will be asking myself. As I look at the stars, I remembered my mother. Then instantly, I remembered the word"**love"**.

I feel so stupid because of her.

"Maybe I know the problem." I told her.

She looked puzzled then she said, "Then tell me the problem."

I sighed. _Stupid_

"_You started acting stupid and horrible when you started caring for Decimo, despite the fact that he can't return your feelings the same way like yours._" Then I looked at her.

She sucked in some air, for her not to cry but it failed. I watched her cry and cry, because she knows to herself that what I said is true.

_**It started tormenting you when you started loving him……**_

_**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**this is my first story, i know it' not that good but please pot a review after reading this.. thank you for your time.....  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

**hello everyone.. another chapter has been added hope you'll like it.**

**disclaimer: i do not own khr!!**

All that's beneath

X-------------X--------------X--------------X--------------X--------------X--------------X-------X

After the dinner I noticed that Gokudera-san was out of sight. I looked around trying to find him in those crowds but I didn't, so I asked nii-san,

" A-ano nii-san…"

" Oh! It's you to the eextreme !! My future brother-in-law! Haha!!"

I feel my cheeks burned when nii-san called me _future brother-in-law_. I'm embarrassed when people say that.

" H-Have you seen Gokudera-san?" I asked him.

" Hmmmm… that octopus head… ah!! I saw him heading out just right the second kyoko-chan accepted your proposal. Why? Are you worried that he was hurt because he likes my sister? That's impossible to the extreme!!!"

Ehhh… It's not like that..

"N-No.. That's not it nii-san. I'm just curious. Because I know he wants to be the first to congratulate me, but he didn't come."

"….. Maybe he just go to the bathroom to be able to refresh himself before congratulating you."

Yeah, maybe nii-san's right.

" Well thanks. Enjoy the party."

"Of course! I'll enjoy this party to the EXTREME!!!!"

I left nii-san after asking him , and then I decided to find him so I excused myself to Kyoko-chan,

" A-Ah.. Kyoko-chan…"

"Yes? Tsu-kun? What is it?" and then she smiled.

" I'll just go out and find Gokudera-san. It seems like he's nowhere to be seen. Can you excuse be for a bit?" I asked her.

"Oh, that's true. Ok and also, Haru's not around either? Where did she go? Ah! Tsu-kun, if you see Haru can you please tell her to come here?"

"O-Ok…bye"

_So Haru is not around either… where did those two go…._

I got out of the hall and started finding Gokudera-san and Haru in each room inside the mansion.

I searched almost the whole mansion and I already feel very tired, still I haven't seen any traces of Gokudera-san and Haru.

Sigh "I'll just wait at the hall for those two and ask them where they went and problem solved."

_Really, where did those two go…_

Then I started heading to the hall's entrance as I pass by the garden. And to my surprise I saw Gokudera-san. But he's not alone. Haru's there too!

_What the-! All through those times the two of them are just here! And what are they doing?_

I hide behind a post and listened to their conversation.

" _You look really terrible, stupid. Crying just because you feel so weak! Che!"_Gokudera-san said.

_Huh? Haru's crying! But why?_ Then I continued listening to them.

_Sob. " I know!!! S-stupid!!" Sob._

_Ehhhhhhh…. Haru's really is crying! What to do? What to do?_

" _Tsk.. you stupid women! Why do people like you even exists! Here wipe that off your face!"_

" _Earlier you are comforting me then now your mean!! I couldn't understand you!"_

Then I peered to see what they are doing. I saw Haru wiping her face with Gokudera-san's hankie. Gokudera-san is standing in front of her with annoyed but worried face.

" _I'm comforting you because you're stupid! Che!"_ Gokudera-san then rubbed his hands through his hair. _" Come on now, Jyuudaime's probably worried. Let's go back to the hall and congratulate him."_

Then I saw Gokudera-san turn his back to Haru, and started to walk.

"_A-arigatou gokudera-san. Thank you for listening to me." _ Haru then suddenly hugged Gokudera-san from behind.

_Ehhhhhhhhhhhhh!!O.o w-why did Haru hugged Gokudera-san???_

" _Oooiiii!! S-stupid woman!! Why the hell, are you hugging me! Are you out of your stupid mind!Let me go!!" _Gokudera-san shouted as haru hugged him.

Haru chuckled and said, _" Ha-hi! Gokudera-san's blushing!! Such a horrible expression you have!! Hehe.."_

I stood there behind the post, shocked. Who will not be shocked after seeing two close friends of yours , whom you know were really enemies. _Those two always fight and yet!_ I can't believe what I am seeing right now. I shrugged.

I quietly sneaked out, leaving them fighting. I really can't believe what I just saw, Gokudera-san comforting Haru._ Why is Haru crying?_ Then it made me remember the day when I was with Kyoko-chan and asking her to be my girlfriend.

(flashback)

"_Kyoko-chan!!ma-matte!a-ano, I have something that I want to say to you." I called Kyoko-chan from behind._

"_Yes? What is it Tsuna-san?" Kyoko answered_

"_A-ano, c-can y-you g-g-go o-out with me?_

"_ano" Kyoko-chan blushed._

_Then suddenly we heard footsteps._

"_Ha-hi!! Tsuna-san? Kyoko-chan?" Haru appeared, she look sad, but she is smiling._

"_Oii!! Stupid woman! Don't interrupt Jyuudaime!" Gokudera-san appeared after Haru._

"_Ha-hi!! What makes you say that I'm interrupting Tsuna-san?NE?!?" Haru pouted her lips._

"_You're really stupid!! Can't you just open your eyes! Jyuudaime's asking Kyoko to be his woman!! You stupid woman!!" shouted Gokudera-san_

_Haru's smile faded and then she looked ate me then at Kyoko-chan._

"_H-Ha-hi!! A-a-ano Tsuna-san! Kyoko-chan!! Gomenasai!!" Haru then strode of running._

"_Oy!! Where are you going you stupid women! Tsk. Sumimasen Jyuudaime!!" gokudera-san followed Haru then disappeared._

_(end of flashback)_

at that time, I remembered I saw pain in her chocolate brown eyes. Then I felt something inside me prick my heart. Then it made me think._ Is it possible that she is crying because of me? First of all before she always call me her future husband thing. And she always stick around and tell me she loves me._

X-------------X--------------X--------------X--------------X--------------X--------------X-------X

" _You stupid! Why did you do that!"_ Gokudera-san snarled at me.

"_Ha-hi! Haru's giving you a gift for helping her! And especially for listening to her! And how many times will I tell you, Haru is not stupid desu!"_

Even though I still feel down, having Gokudera-san beside me makes me feel better.

"_che! I'm going in first. Jyuudaime's probably is looking for ." _Then he strode away while waving his hand.

" _ha-hi! Thank you again Gokudera-san!" _ I shouted

"_Yeah whatever."_ He looked back at me and smirked.

I sighed and sat back again at the bench. I looked up I the cloudless sky and inhaled the scent of the garden. Really, I feel a lot better now. And it's all thanks to Gokudera-san's words—_you started to act stupid, when you started loving him.—yeah that's true. _I'm afraid that Tsuna-san might hate me if I do something stupid and stuff. _Sigh_. Maybe it is time to forget everything, and maybe now is the time to move on. I opened my eyes and smiled.

"_Alright! Haru's gonna move on! A-and s-start to.. start to forget Tsuna-san as well." _ I found myself utter those last seven words. I clenched my hands. The fear in my heart started to swallow me again. But I suddenly remembered Gokudera-san's words.

Then I sat up. Picked a rose. Smiled and I leave the rose on the bench.

_I should leave the past and make it a beautiful memory, just like the rose I left at the bench shining._

X-------------X--------------X--------------X--------------X--------------X--------------X-------X

" _hmp! That stupid woman is really stupid! Hugging me like that!"_

che now I'm annoyed but with the same time happy.

"_che..what's wrong with –ah! Jyuudaime!" _ then I saw Jyuudaime staring blankly at the door handle.

Then he turned around and he looked startled.

"_a-ah! Gokudera-san! I-I've been looking for you. Where have you gone through?"_

"_Gomenasai Jyuudaime, I left you inside without your permission! I'm sorry!I'm sorry!I'm sorry!"_

"_That's okay I'm just worried."_

Wow! Jyuudaime's worried about me. I'm touched.

" _A-ano.. Go-Gokudera-san?"_

"_Yes Jyuudaime? What is it? Is there a problem?" I asked jyuudaime_

"_Have y-you seen Haru? Because Kyoko-chan said she's not inside either."_

"_Huh? T-That stupid woman.. err.." _

_Must I tell him that I am with her a while ago. I must because I'm his right hand man and there must be no secrets between him and me! _

When I opened my mouth to speak, we heard someone running and we are sure that it is a girl because a shoe with heels produced the sound. We turned around and saw Haru panting.

"_Ha-hi!!Tsuna-san? Gokudera-san? What are you doing here outside? Kyoko-chan is inside!" _ she squeaked at us and grabbed our hands while talking.

"_Ha-hi! Let's go in! Come on now you two!"_ She suddenly stopped and turned to Jyuudaime. Then she smiled. But even though she is smiling there is pain in that smile of hers.

"_Haru."_ Jyuudaime whispered.

She took Jyuudaime's hands and said,

" _Tsuna-san! Promise me that you'll never ever ever make Kyoko-chan cry! Or else! I'll be the one to punish you and I'll never ever forgive you! Got it!"_

Then she hugged jyuudaime and whispered something, then she broke their hug then smiled. A true smile.

_Tsk. She's really stupid._

Then she opened the door and pushed Jyuudaime inside the hall. Everyone looked at us and smiled. Then Haru let go of our hands and said,

" _Everyone! Let's us congratulate again Tsuna-san and my beloved bestfriend Kyoko-chan for being engaged! At last after those long and dangerous years. T-They have …. T-They have been strong and here they are, expressing their great love for each other! Omedatou Gozaimasu! Tsuna-san! Kyoko-chan!!"_ then she smiled and everyone clapped.

She then hugged both Jyuudaime and that Turf head's sister. Then tears fall from her eyes. Only I, was the one who saw those tears. Then she immediately pushed away and wiped her tears away. She looked at me then she sat next to me.

"_Maybe it's better this way, ne. Gokudera-san?"_ she whispered so that it is only me that can hear her.

" _Maybe it's better to leave these memories to where they must be. And start making new ones . ne?"_ she smiled then looked away.

_Yeah.. you're right, start replacing those memories of yours…_

"_yeah.. And you need help from others too, if you want it to be more happier stupid woman." _ I whispered through her ears and that made her blush. I smiled.

"_Ha-hi!"_ was all she could say. Then she smiled .

X-------------X--------------X--------------X--------------X--------------X--------------X-------X

**hello everyone.. hehe.. i added another chapter to this because i felt like it.. haha.. this is the second story i've written and umm.. i hope you'll like it.**

**please leave reviews after reading this. i would really love your comments.**

**there is another chapter to end this story so i hope you'll really like reading it..**

**thank you for reading my story..**


	3. Chapter 3

Another Morning Came and I Bid Tomorrow a Good Farewell

Kaho-chan: wew.. my manuscripts were gone so I ended up doing all this things again…ugh..well the title is that long because I just thought of it out of nowhere.

Disclaimer: I do not own khr..

* * *

_The bells are ringing.. and all I can see is white.. everyone is wearing white..there's roses everywhere..i can see everyone, they were smiling and they are congratulating me…for what? Huh?ha-hi! It's Tsuna-san at the altar! Wait! I looked down and to my surprise im wearing a gown.. wait this dress is familiar! It's Kyoko-san's dress that I designed! What's happening? Then there at Tsuna's side were Gokudera-san…he looks handsome wearing a suit but there's something wrong with him..he doesn't look happy..He's frowning and his eyes they are telling me that he's in pain..Gokudera-san…What's wrong…I walked forward and everbody clapped their hands in unison..im happy but im troubled..i don't know why or what is the reason…I took another step forward…then another..and started to walk to Tsuna-san but when I look at him I can see Gokudera-san's face.. then my vision started to blur..what's happening? I didn't notice that I already reached the atlar..i just felt Tsuna-san's hand gripping me.."ARE YOU OKAY?HARU?"..then I looked up to see Tsuna-san smiling.."H-HAI.." then we walked to the altar and started stating our vows…but when the moment when I have to give my vows Tsuna-san's face turned into Gokudera-san's!!"HA-HI?!?"….._

Then I heard a loud THUD.. "ou-oucch..that hurts…" I fell out of my I looked out on the window.

"..uwaa.. It's raining pretty bad huh.. such a weird dream.." sigh.

It's raining today, and it makes me feel sad. It's been a month since Tsuna-san announced his engagement to my bestfriend. I'm happy for them but at the same time I-I'm sad. I tried not to remember all the things that happened before, the crying and such because it makes me feel that im a loser.

Sigh. Ever since last week everyone got busy, including me. Of course it's all about Kyoko-chan's wedding. I was assigned to do the designs for Kyoko-chan's dress and the guardians' suits. And, ever since last week I never got out of my room. Its not that Im tired to go out or Im so busy. It's because I-Im afraid. I'm afraid that I will have to wear those fake smiles that I'm giving them and act as if I don't care anymore. Only Gokudera-san knows that I'm still on the edge of moving on.

_Ringggg…..ringggg…._

"Ha-hi! My phone!" I jumped out of my seat and reached for my bag .

" Moshi moshi?" I answered.

" a-ano..Haru?" the voice from the other line said

" Tsuna-san!! Why did you call? Is there something wrong?" I asked Tsuna-san.

" A-ah.. there's no problem.. It's just that…"

"nani Tsuna-san? It's just that?" I said.

"Well I just..just want to ask how are you doin? And I would like to inform you..about erm..that Gokudera-san is on his way now to get the designs.."

"Ha-hi? He's comin? As in right now?I still have to finish my designs and compile them!" I said to Tsuna-san.

"A-are? Is that so? I am sorry I didn't-" before Tsuna-san can complete his sentence our doorbell rang.

"A-ano Tsuna-san wait there's someone at the it's Gokudera-san. I'll go get it." I hung up my phone and reached for our door.

I got out of my room for the first time in 2 . then out of the blue I remembered the continuation to my dream..

_As I begin my vow what I saw is Gokudera-san's face instead of Tsuna-san's. I stared at Gokudera-san's face it is not like before I reached the altar. He was smiling.. I have never ever seen Gokudera-san's face that bright. Then suddenly Gokudera-san said, "You look wonderful..I LOVE YOU.."_

What the hell what that..and what the hell is with me..I AM SMILING..because of what? "arghhh..Ha-hi I remembered Gokudera-san's at the door.." then I walked to the door and opened it. Then once again I saw Gokudera-san's frowning face.

"Ha-hi! Gokudera-san it's too early for you to frown like that!! It will ruin your day.."I said., "and also other's"I whipered.

Gokudera-san grunted and said " I am just here to pick up the designs for jyuudaime's wedding." Then he entered my house and gone straight to our living room. As he passed by I just stared at him. I watched him as he sat to our sofa and looked at my direction and said "w-what the hell?why are gawking like that?" then he blushed.

I giggled. "yep..wait here okay?" and I got the designs in my room and quickly got down stairs. Then I stopped the moment I saw Gokudera-san sleeping deeply..

" He's so tired huh. But even though he's tired he managed to get here because of his faith to Tsuna-san." Then I got a blanket and covered him with it. I smiled.

I got back to my room and started finishing my designs. Suddenly my phone rang again. I saw the caller I.D. it Tsuna-san. I sighed and answered my phone.

"Ha-hi! Tsuna-san! Konbanwa.."

"Haru..is G-Gokudera-san.. Have Gokudera-san arrived at your house?" I can hear the worry in his tone.

"Hai Tsuna-san..he's too tired that when he sat on our sofa he got into a deep slumber..I'm sorry I made you worry..But I already finished the designs."

"oh.. a lot…bye..Haru…"I don't know but when he said those last word.._Haru_.. I can feel sadness.

"Bye Tsuna-san.." I turned down my phone and stared at my window.

Sigh..I hate myself. Isn't it that I already told myself that I'll move on. I looked at my clock and was shocked to see the time. It's already 6:46 p.m. So I got out of my room to cook food and was surprised to smell something delicious coming from downstairs.

"Ha-HI? Don't tell me that….Go-Gokudera-san's…" I skidded past our living room and to my shock I found Gokudera-san wearing an apron facing his back on me , with his hair tied. His one hand on the spatula and the other hand is holding my cookbook. I just stand there gawking at him.I can't believe it.

"powder huh…"he murmured and turned around to get the powder on the table and then ha saw me gawking at him. Then suddenly he blushed.

"W-What the hell!! You scared the crap out of me! You stupid woman." He shouted.

I laughed."hahahaha…I never thought I would see Gokudera-san like this."

His face became redder. And I know he is embarrassed.

" Do you need some help? Ne. Gokudera-san?" I walked to his side and looked at the pan. He is cooking curry. I smiled and turned to him."Thanks. and oh! Okaeri!"

After we had the dinner I gave the designs to Gokudera-san. Then when he was about to leave he turned to me and said, "Haru…Can you be my partner on Jyuudaime's wedding?"

I was shocked to hear that. In fact too damn shocked to let my brain work.

"Ha-hi..Gokudera-san are you?"

"Just answer it n yes or no..you stupid woman.."he said it with a snarl.

I blushed." A-ano.. yes.. but it is really okay with you?"I asked him then he grinned. "HA-hi!?"

"Stupid.. didn't I told you before you I'll help you to move on."then he bid farewell and then to my surprise he smiled and WINKED! GOKUDERA-SAN WINKED AT ME!!

"What the hell.." I murmured..again another surprise.. Today is full of surprises, so much that I was left there at my door staring blankly outside where Gokudera-san's figure just gone.

* * *

"What the hell am I doin? Damn it…" I stopped walking and I can feel my cheeks burned as turned around to look at Haru's house. _ Im kinda cool right back there. _ I snickered and laughed at myself.

I arrived at our HQ and went straight to Jyuudaime's office. When I arrived Jyuudaime jumped out of his chair and said, "G-Gokudera-san!! Are you okay?"

"Hai Jyuudaime, gomenasai for making you worried." I bowed at him.

"G-Gokudera-san! You don't need to do that!." Jyuudaime said.

I reached out the designs to jyuudaime, "here Jyuudaime, Haru managed to finish it. When I got there she looked horrible. She's too pale and it seems that she lost some weight. There's also those eyebags that make her look like a zombie and-"

"A-Ano… G-Gokudera-san? You looked really w-worried about H-Haru.." said Jyuudaime .

"J-Jyuudaime? T-That's not it..A-Ano.. I-It's just that..erm..a-ano.." I don't know why but I feel really embarrassed right now. Damn.

"I-It's alright Gokudera-san..You can take a rest now. Arigato." Jyuudaime smiled at me. And as quickly as I can I got out of Jyuudaime's office and hurried to my room. Ah Hell.

I entered my room and sat at the edge of my bed. I took out my cellphone and started scanning the messages that I received. Then after reading all my messages I put my phone down at my bed and I lied in my bed. Hell, my whole body still is aching. My eyes were about to close when my phone vibrated beside me. I opened my phone and read my new message. It was from Haru. It goes like this:

_Gokudera-san…._

_About the designs._

_I haven't given yours. _

_It is still with me. _

_Because I'm trying to add some_

_finishing touches to it._

_Hope you'll not get mad at me. _

_Well, goodnyt.._

_And swit drims._

_p.s.T.Y. for the curry.._

_XD.._

_;,,..,,..haru.. XP_

"Stupid…"

I texted her back saying:

_Yeah right._

_Better make it great or I'll let_

_You eat it you stupid woman._

_And about the food thanks too._

_Nyt._

_Hayato…._

I don't know if she'll notice that I wrote my first name in my text. Well I don't care at least she agreed to be my partner. I grinned and went off to sleep.

* * *

It's morning already because I can feel the warm light touch my face. I opened my eyes and reached for my phone to look at the time. And there I saw a new message from Gokudera-san. And it goes like this:

_Oi. Stupid woman._

_When will u finish the design?_

_Well anyway r u free dis afternoon?_

_Txt me if u r.._

_Call me if ur not._

_Don't misunderstood_

_Im goin to meet u because _

_Of the design._

_Hayato…._

_And oh..mornin'_

I smiled. Another great morning I said to myself. I go downstairs and pour myself a coffee and stared at our garden. I sighed. I am still holding my phone and I made up my mind.

" …I'll text him." I giggled and replied to his message.

_Gokudera-san.._

_R u askin me out?_

_Well im free.._

_And oh.._

_Fyi.._

_I already finished the_

_Design for your suit._

_..;;;..HAruXP_

_mornin'_

After typing I pressed send and waited for his reply. Then after 2 minutes he replied:

_Stupid.._

_2:30 p.m. at namimori shopping district_

_infront of that stupid bakery_

_shop that you liked._

_The one where u buy_

_Ur cakes._

_Be there sharp._

_Hayato…._

Geez.. he doesn't need to type his name over and over again in all his messages. I glance at my clock and it tells me that it is 11:47 already.

"..i better hurry up..Kyoko-chan's waiting for me at their house.." I got up and washed myself. I tied my hair the way that I liked it and wore my pink t-shirt and mini-skirt and took my coat. I got out of our house and head to the Sasagawa's residence when I accidentally bumped into Yamamoto-san.

"Ha-hi! Yamamoto-san!"

"oh.. Haru, where are you going?" Yamamoto-san asked

"I'm going to see Kyoko-chan desu."I answered back.

"oh, really I heard you already finished the designs huh. Must be a tough job." He said with that goofy smile of his.

"well not really..well it is really nice to see you again Yamamoto-san. Sorry I'm in a ." I waved at him as he waved goodbye and took our different ways.

When I reached Kyoko-chan's house I saw I-pin,Chrome, Hana as well as Bianchi-san there. It seems that it is a meeting about the wedding. Bianchi-san said that she and Hana were done making the preparations for the catering and all is set. I-ipn and Chrome were also done with giving the invitations to the guests. After some talks and some chit chats I glanced over at my clock and was shocked because it's 2:20 p.m. already.

"oh..no.. I;m going to be late!"I blurted out

They all looked at me and Bianchi-san asked why.

"I'm going to meet someone and if I'm going to be 'll kill me. Well then I'm off." I quickly got out of Kyoko-chan's house and ran all the way to namimori shopping district.

"Ha-hi..Gokudera-san's probably very angry now." Then my phone rang and it was well Gokudera-san.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!? YOU STUPID WOMAN!" he shouted at the other side of the phone. He sound worried as well as agitated.

" Go-Gokudera-san your voice is too loud. My eardrum's gonna explode!HA-Hi!"

"I DON'T THE HELL CARE! WHERE ARE YOU IT'S ALREADY 2:45! YOU STUPIDWOMAN.." then I hear from the other end of the line that a girl said something like _here's your triple chocolate layered cake_ or something.

A few steps forward and I saw Gokudera-san holding his phone and a box of cake. I hesitated to go to him but then he saw me. His eyes were calm and I promise I just saw him sighed.

"Gokudera-san!" I shouted and waved at him.

Then he moved forward and as he get near me i feel something. And t is weird. I feel so excited. When he reached me he gave the chocolate cake box and said,

"Let's go..Haru."

His voice is soooo seductive I don't know why and since when I started feeling this way.

"y-yeah." Then we strode off. I am so embarrassed because when we are walking outside people always looks at us. Some of the girls giggles and the boys blushes. I don't know why but I'm pretty sure Gokudera-san is embarrassed too.

I then realized that what we are doing is really a date when we got to an amusement park. We played a lot, ride rides, eat cotton candy and of course the end, we ate at a very fancy restaurant. Today, Gokudera-san looked very charming and cool. And he made me happy and forget everything. Today, everything is great.

"Do you have fun?" Gokudera-san asked me.

"A-ano yes.. I'm very happy. Arigato Gokudera-san." I replied and smiled.

He grinned and told me to eat up. After the dinner he walked me home and we bid goodbye.

"Well then see you after 2 weeks. At Jyuudaime's wedding. You must be beautiful or else I'll leave you. Okay?" he said.

"Ha-hi! You're rude Gokudera-san!haha..Okay. I then. Bye."

". See you.. Haru.." then he waved and turned around and started walking to the dark.

I sighed."BYE!KIWO TSUKETE GOKUDERA-SAN!!"I shouted and I get inside our house. That night I got a great sleep and I am excited.

* * *

2 weeks have passed and today is the big day. Everyone is busy and there are so many people at the HQ of vongla. We were inside the girls' dressing room, that includes the very beautiful bride Kyoko-chan. Everyone is congratulating her and giving her their best regards. I am happy for Kyoko-chan as well as for Tsuna-san.

"Haru-chan!"Kyoko-chan called me

"Ha-hi! Kyoko-chan you look so..soo.. AMAZING! Congratulations!"I hugged her tightly and patted her back.

"Arigato Haru-chan! And you look gorgeous today! I heard from Tsu-kun that Gokudera-san will be your partner."

"Hai.. he kind of ask me before." I blushed.

"Is everyone ready?Kyoko? are you ready?"Bianchi-san asked.

"Hai!" everyone answered.

"Then let's do it. It's the big day after all!" Bianchi-san smiled so beautifully and opened the door. Then as we got out of the dressing room there were the guys. Everyone were so excited and giggling.

Lambo is paired with I-pin and just as I thought they looked cute together.I smiled. Then I found Ryohei-san with his girlfriend Hana, they looked cute too. Then at their right it made me laugh to see Chrome blushing so hard with Mokuro-san in front of her. Kyoko-chan will not be out until I the last person, which is me, will pass through the arc in the entrance of the vongola's garden. Then suddenly everybody became silent and began murmuring. Some of the girls blushed even I-pin blushed. Bianchi-san smiled straight at the person at me back. Then I turned around and I saw Gokudera-san adjusting his tie. He looked perfect in his suit.

He looked at me and said, "What the hell. Why are you looking like that? You look stupid with that smile."

I giggled." Ha-hi! Just as Haru thought! You looked better in that kind of suit! You look really great." Then I smiled.

He smiled back at me and said, "You look very s-sexy." I blushed. He hesitated a bit there. Then the girls giggled. Again I saw Gokudera-san's blushing face.

"Arigato Gokudera-san."

Then he took my hand and lead the way. _ He is so hot._ I said to myself.

* * *

HOLY SHIT! She's so damn beautiful, she's more beautiful today than when Jyuudaime announced his engagement to Sasagawa. I glance at my side to see her blushing. She is so cute! Hell. Why can't she tell that I like her! We even dated! Even though it's only once. I took a deep breath and asked her how she feels. She said she's a little bit worried and happy. Then after a long damn 5 minutes. We got to start the stupid parade.

"It's too damn slow.." I tsked my tongue

"Sheesh.. Gokudera-san be a good boy and don't complain! It's Tsuna-san's wedding!"

"Yeah. Right I know that! But-" she cut me off with a deadly glare.. but to me it's not deadly because she looked so beautiful even though she's glaring like that.

Then after a couple of minutes. The hell were on. We walked slowly hand in hand, with everyone staring at us. I can feel sweat forming at my forehead. Then Haru whispered, "..don't freak out Gokudera-san.. Breathe." Our walk seemed forever. It's too freaking long as if time stopped and there's only the two of us. Until finally we reached the end and we parted.

After us Jyuudaime together with that Sasagawa entered the garden. Both of them looked so great and perfect. Haru designed their clothes amazingly that it fits them perfectly too. I glance at Haru. She's not smiling, I know she's trying so hard to smile but she can't. She then looked at me her eyes were sad. And from my point of view the sadness is torturing her. But out of the blue she smiled but as she smiled tears rolled down her cheeks. I can't bear it.

I looked back again to Jyuudaime he's smiling at the same time he's blushing. Everyone they pass by congratulates them and then they reached the altar. They are now saying their vows to each other. Some are crying including Nana, Jyuudaime's mother and also that includes Haru. I looked at her she's crying really hard.

* * *

I can't stop myself from crying. All those emotions that I held overflowed. All the memories that I have. Starting from the first time I told Tsuna-san that I love him started to fill me. All through those time, I know that Tsuna-san only looked at Kyoko-chan. He only looked at me as a friend, a part of his family.

Now I'm looking at the altar where my bestfriend and my first love are now exchanging their vows. They looked very happy and perfect. They are shining.

I tried to gather myself together but it is no use. The ceremony ended and I still can't stop the tears in my eyes. Then suddenly Gokudera-san approached me and smiled at me. Then he said, "Go on. You can cry to me. I'll lend you once again my shoulder."

I couldn't help it any longer. I know I'm cruel at Gokudera-san but I just can't help it. I hugged him tightly and cried.

"Geez..you're ruining your day as well as my clothes. You stupid woman." He whipered so gently

"I-I-I am sorry..G-G-Go.." I cant say a word with me like this crying so immaturely with Gokudera-san comforting me again.

He patted my hair and hugged me securing me. I feel really safe at Gokudera-san's arms. I find ease and comfort with him.

Then he whisperes to my ears, "Jyuudaime's coming.. he didn't looked like he knows that you are crying. Gather yourself together."

I wiped my tears away and looked at Gokudera-san's eyes.

"Arigato Hayato." He was so shocked to hear me say his first name. Then suddenly everybody went silent.

"W-What? D-Did you just called me H-Hayato?" He asked wide-eyed.

I smiled and said,"yes."

Then I looked at Tsuna-san and found him stunned in front of us. Then I looked at everybody they re all looking at our direction. Did I just say it loud enough for everybody to hear what I just said? I blushed so hard in front of them. Some giggled then Bianchi-san approached us and hold Gokudera-san's shoulder saying,

"Hayato, you're a grown up man now."then she smiled at me.

"H-H-Ha-hi! I-I need t-to go to t-the w-washroom…" then I ran out of the garden and stopped running in front of the washroom.

"what the hell did I say desu? Haru just want to thank Gokudera-san sincerely!" then I heard my heart going crazy.

"Ha-Hi! What is happening to haru desu!" then I tried to calm down.

Then after some minutes I heard footsteps. Its going nearer and nearer until I can see a figure. It's a man.

"Who is it?G-Gokudera-san?" I asked the figure then the figure stopped moving.

"No, that's not my name.." the figure answered.

The voice is so familiar but my brain can't register anything because of what happened earlier.

"T-Then who is it?" I asked again.

"Someone you know very well." The figure answered.

"Ha-hi! Haru's not for riddles you know!"I shouted at the figure and it laughed.

Then the figure started to move forward and slowly I can see _his_ features. The figure is wearing a white tux. He has a beautiful flowing _silver_ hair. He is wearing a red bracelet and rings. And he is wearing a picturesque smile that glows in the light. Then my heart raised it beat as he approach me.

"Y-You liar..Y-You're G-Gokudera-san desu!"I tried to keep my voice flat but I can't. Then he snickered.

"But it isn't really my _name_..ne?" then he grinned at me.

So he wanted me to call him H-Hayato.I blushed again by just the thought of me calling him in his _name_. I sighed then I gather my thoughts but when I was about to say anything he was right there in front of me with that seductive smile of his.

"What now?Haru?" then he leaned closer to me causing me to face was so close to mine. I can see clearly his emerald eyes, his soft lips, his white teeth, and his nose. Everything in his face is perfect.

Then I began to breath heavily. His face is now nearer and I can feel his breath in my face. I can smell him fully than earlier. My brain says it's wrong but my body can't move.

Then I felt his soft lips on mine. He tastes sweet. For all I know it is my first kiss and it is Gokudera-san who kissed me so gently. When he pulled back I saw his face got red. Then he scratched his head.

" I-I-I like y-you stupid.." he said it in a harsh tone but his voice were so soft.

"L-Let's go back, everyone's waiting for us.."he then reached out his hands to me and I took it.

"Y-Yeah" it felt awkward but I'm happy.

We went back to the garden and everyone turned his or her gazes at us. Everyone was smiling. Then I looked at Kyoko-chan and Tsuna-san they were both smiling happily then all at once everyone greeted us,

"CONGRATULATIONS!"

I was shocked by that, then I remembered we walked inside the garden holding hands in hands. Then I felt Gokudera-san's grip my hand and I looked at him. He was blushing.

"What the hell." He grunted. I giggled and said.

"Arigato minna! Haru is so happy desu." Then they all clapped.

After the wedding we went to the grand hall for the reception. Everyone ate happily. And when the night came there were a dance. Tsuna-san and Kyoko-chan started the waltz they looked cute because Tsuna-san looked nervous. Then of course Gokudera-san being the Right-hand man of Tsuna –san he knelt before me and asked if he can dance with me. With everyone looking at us and saying _ how cute!_ I agreed and we danced.

As we dance we talked, well actually whispered to each other.

"I never know you have a good side Gokudera-san.."  
"tsk.. che.. it's because I never show it to you, stupid."

"when will you stop calling me stupid? Is that how you treat the one you like desu?" I said teasing him.

"w-what? D-don't you dare blackmail me woman..tsk.."then he blushed.

"hehe.. Haru's not blackmailing you Gokudera-san.."

"Yeah whatever.." then we became silent except for our hearts beating so loud. That's because we were so close together, and dancing a slow dance romantically.

Then after the dance Tsuna-san gave his remarks thanking everyone who supported him all through-out this years then he announced that the vongola family is grateful to have all of us. After his remarks the lights went out. Everyone murmured then we heard a music. It's a piano. Then slowly at the corner of the hall the light came. It focuses at a grand piano and there's someone playing it. Then Tsuna-san said,

" We present to you a presentation of all the things that happened. The times we spent together is outstanding. I came to the point where everyone supported me when I almost lost everything that I had. You were the ones who brought color to my life. This journey that you shared with me is the happiest."

Then the presentation started showing pictures of our lives 7 years before. There's a picture of all of us Tsuna-san, Kyoko-chan, Gokudera-kun, chrome, I-ipin, Lambo, Ryohei-san, Yamamoto-san and I were at Tsuna-san's house. Everyone is smiling in that picture except Gokudera-san. There's also a picture where Gokudera-asn and I were fighting. It made tears in my eyes because the music merges the atmosphere. If im right the title of the music is "River flows In You" by Yiruma.

After the presentation everyone clapped. Then the light focused at Gokudera-san, he was the one who were playing the piano earlier. I never knew that he plays the piano. The day ended with smiles on everyone's faces.

Then when I was about to leave and head home, Gokudera-san approached me.

"Nice day huh..another day again tomorrow.." then he looked at me.

"Ha-hi..It's all thanks to Gokudera-san that I am happy." I chirped.

"huh? What do you mean stupid woman?" he frowned.

" Ha-hi.. you are the one who is stupid then Gokudera-san!" then I jogged away from him.

"tsk.. OI! Stupid woman! Where are you going?"

"Ha-hi! It's late already so I'm goin' home!" I shouted.

"tsk..ju-" but before he could finished his sentence I said

" It's all thanks to Gokudera-san that when the morning comes tomorrow, I can bid Tomorrow a good farewell and accept everything that will greet me in the future." I wave goodbye at him with a smile.

* * *

I stood there frozen.

".. I-I really don't get it? Damn it."but I smiled.

At least that woman can move on now. I said to myself. Then everything flashed back to me, starting from the time I talked to her at the garden while she was crying. Up to now when she smiled cheerfully and bid her goodbye.

" _See, I told you you started hurting yourself when you started loving Him..Haru."_

I whispered. Then I walked back to the base with a smile.

"…Surely when the morning came..we can bid tomorrow a good farewell.."

* * *

KAho-chan: waaaahhhh!! It's sooo long… I never thought I could write this long..well please leave a comment.. this is the ending..

Thanks for reading and hope you like it..


End file.
